In the rain
by Kobra Kid
Summary: First GREEK fic. Please R&R! C/C because they NEED to be together!


The rain was pouring down in buckets. Casey sat miserably on the ZBZ porch watching the occasional Greek that ran by. She sighed and held her head in her hands.

"Case?" a voice asked. Casey looked up, it was Ashleigh.

"Oh, hey Ash."

"Hey. Uh...what's wrong." Ashleigh plopped down next to her best friend and put her arm around her shoulder.

Casey shrugged. Honestly she had no idea what was wrong. All day she had been feeling horrible, and had got away with it until now. "I don't know." She told Ashleigh, "I guess...everything!"

"Hmmm." Ashleigh thought, "Is it because Rebecca Logan made a huge scene today and dumped Cappie?"

"What?" Casey cried jumping up. Ashleigh looked at her like she had three heads.

"You didn't hear?"

"No. I didn't hear."

"Well, sit and I'll tell you." Casey obeyed and quietly returned to her spot. "So I heard," Ashleigh began with the familiar words; she never had a first hand story, just one passed on from many people. So Casey never really believed any of them. "Today, Cappie was taking Rebecca on a date. And they were at Dobbler's ordering and Cappie turned to her and said, 'Case what're you getting?'. Well Rebecca _flipped!_" Ashleigh was waving her hands around in the air.

"Ouch." Casey muttered. "What'd she say?"

"I heard she started screaming, 'Casey! For the last time I'm not Casey! I was right, you _can't _get over her! What a loser...I'm done with you.'" A grin remained on her face.

"That's why Rebecca gave me a death glare today." Casey said.

"Most likely."

"Oh well. I'm sorry it had to be like that."

"What're you gonna do now?" Ashleigh asked excitedly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, with Cappie?" she clarified, "I thought maybe you'd try to get him back..."

"Ash!" Casey cried, "Cappie and I are friends. Yes, we did date; but Freshman year! It's over now. Even if I did like him, I don't think I'd ever try to date him again." Ashleigh gave her the I-don't-believe-you look. "What? I'm serious." Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"You seem to forget that I can tell everything you're thinking. When we became best friends you forgot to read the fine print." She smiled and pretended to pull out a book, "Let's see. Page one-hundred thirty-eight. Third clause. Fine print." She cleared her throat dramatically, Casey giggled. "Once becoming best friends with Ashleigh, a telepathic connection is created, and she can hear everything you're thinking."

Casey grinned. "Okay Ash. You caught me. Maybe if I liked Cappie I'd date him."

"You're not sharing the full story..."

"Ash. I'm gonna leave you with that."

"Ugh fine!" Ashleigh stood up, "I have to go study anyway." She stuck her tongue out playfully and stomped inside. Casey couldn't help the huge smile on her face. _Warning: Ashleigh tends to keep you smiling and laughing. _She wondered if that was in the fine print too. She sighed and turned around to face the sidewalk again.

_Poor Cappie_ she thought, _I hope he's alright. _Casey put her head back in her hands and listened to the rain hitting the roof when she heard voices calling to each other.

"Cappie! Come back! Buddy don't do this!" one called.

Then a more familiar one cried, "I have to!"

"Remember last time! Don't do it." they were getting closer. Casey looked out into the darkness and saw the figure of two frat boys.

"The only way I'm going to stop heartache is if I get this off my chest!" Casey froze up. She knew who's voices those were. From the darkness, Cappie's figure emerged into the light of the porch; Beaver hung back by the sidewalk.

"Hello Cappie." Casey said softly. "Did you want to see Rebecca..." acting oblivious wasn't one of Casey's best traits.

"Don't act like you didn't hear." Cappie snorted.

"I'm sorry Cappie. I really am." She stood up and went to give him a quick hug, but drew back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, almost pleaded.

"Of course." She looked at where he stood on the path and where she stood on the porch. The rain was coming down harder than before, but she stepped out into it anyway.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry about Rebecca. Like, truly I am."

"I'm not. That's why I need to talk to you."

Casey's heart beat faster. She knew where this was going, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to share two year's worth of feelings. "Okay..." she said.

"Casey, please, look me in the eyes. Tell me if you don't love me anymore." He held her shoulders and looked earnestly into her baby blues.

Casey took a deep breath and looked back into Cappie's eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. Cappie, who was taken aback, broke away first.

"Case!" he exclaimed, "Where'd that come from?"

"It's how I feel about you Cappie." Casey bit her lip.

"I love you. Always have, always will."

"I never stopped either." She confessed. Cappie grabbed her and held her in his arms; Casey rested her head on his chest. It felt good to be held by him again. She never thought this day would come. There, in the pouring rain, Casey had let everything out and was glad that she had. Cappie let her go, and beckoned Beaver over.

"I was going to give this to you anyway, but now that I know you love me..." Beaver handed Cappie a tiny black box. He opened it, and carefully pulled out a necklace.

"Cap...is that...?" Casey asked breathlessly.

"Wear 'em?" Cappie asked holding up his letters. Casey nodded blinking the tears in her eyes away. After she and Evan broke up, he took his letters from her and now Frannie wore them. Now Casey had Cappie's and thats all that mattered. She loved him, and this was a way of letting everyone know. He pulled her hair back with such care, and hooked them on. Casey felt her neck where they hung and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered. Cappie replied by giving her a hug from behind.

"I love you."

"Mmmm."

"Let's go home." Cappie said.

Casey turned around and looked at ZBZ. "Home...?" she asked.

"To Kappa Tau!" Cappie exclaimed.

"Oh, of course!" Casey looked back one more time. In one window, Ashleigh excitedly watched the whole thing. In another, Rebecca stood and angrily watched. She blew her off. "Let's go." she repeated.

Hand in hand Casey and Cappie walked down Greek row. His hand was as soft as she remembered. _This is good, _she thought.


End file.
